creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Opium fürs Volk
Die sechs Männer saßen in gleichmäßigem Abstand voneinander auf grauen, mehr oder weniger bequemen Stühlen im Kreis und warteten darauf, dass der Professor hinter dem Pult das Schweigen brechen würde. Es war die letzte Woche des Semesters und die erste des Monats Mai, was bedeutete, dass die Temperaturen bald erträglich genug waren, um die Kuppel ohne einen Schutzanzug zu verlassen. Eine Welle von Aufregung ging durch die Gruppe hindurch, wie bei ihrem ersten Tag auf dem Campus. Noch nie hatte der Professor jemanden unter vier Augen gesprochen, oder wie in diesem Fall unter vierzehn. Ein paar von ihnen trommelten mit den Fingerspitzen auf den Stuhllehnen herum, während ein anderer ungeduldig mit den Zähnen knirschte. Wer es genau war, war nicht so leicht herauszufinden; dafür war die Akustik des Raumes zu hallend und die Studenten sich zu ähnlich. Sie trugen alle sechs stolz die gleiche beige Ehrenuniform der Pax Universität von Neoberlin, hatten ihre Haare auf exakt sieben Millimeter geschert und waren im Sitzen auch etwa gleich groß. Die Haut von Nr. 4 war etwas dunkler als die von Nr. 1 und 5, Nr. 3 war ein wenig muskulöser als Nr. 2 und Nr. 6 trug eine blass verwaschene Gesichtstätowierung, da er bei einem der primitiven Outclans im Osten Eurasiens geboren wurde (seine Resozialisierung war erst vor fünf Jahren vollständig abgeschlossen worden). Aber im großen und ganzen hätte man sie wohl nicht unterscheiden können, wären da nicht die Nummern auf ihren Uniformen. Schließlich räusperte sich der Professor. „Meine Herren“, begann er und zum ersten Mal hörten die Studenten so etwas wie Freude in seiner Stimme, „Es erfüllt mich mit Stolz, sie sechs hier begrüßen zu dürfen, was ich wohl auch im Namen der ganzen Universität sagen kann. In den neununddreißig Jahren, die ich schon an dieser Fakultät unterrichte, ist es selten vorgekommen, dass wir am Ende eines Studiengangs mehr als zwei Individuen hier sitzen haben. Sie alle haben sich in den letzten Jahren als qualifizierte, hochintelligente, junge Männer bewiesen, deren IQ den Durchschnitt um über sechzig Prozent überschreitet.“, er hielt inne, „Um ehrlich zu sein sind sie wahrscheinlich klüger als ich.“ Er lachte, was ebenfalls eine Weltpremiere war und nach einem kurzen Zögern stimmten die Studenten mit ein. Es tat gut, nach all dem Lernen wieder einen Witz zu hören, so klein und nebenbei gesagt er auch war. Der Professor wurde wieder ernst. „Aber das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich sie gerufen habe. Der Grund ist, dass wir sie brauchen, um ein Problem zu beseitigen, welches unsere Gesellschaft möglicherweise bedrohen könnten. Zunächst einmal möchte ich ihnen eine Frage stellen: Was ist ihrer Meinung nach das größte Übel, welches die Menschheit plagt.“ Schweigen trat zwischen den Männern ein. Eine solche Frage war zu simpel, um eine klare Antwort zu haben, vor allem, wenn sie aus dem Mund des Professors kam. Angestrengt kramten sie in ihren Köpfen nach versteckten Hinweisen in seinen Worten, wiederholten seinen vorherigen Monolog im Geiste, wobei Nr. 2 die Lippen stumm bewegte. Schließlich machte er den Mund ganz auf und sagte ohne die Spur eines Zweifels: „Die Religion.“ Der Professor nickte langsam. „Die klassische Antwort nach Marx und Dawkins. Das Konzept eines Gottes war wie sie wissen in der Vergangenheit schon für tausende Kriege und verlorene Jahrhunderte verantwortlich. Zugegeben, nicht für die Weltkriege drei und vier und auch nicht für die Ölkriege, aber dennoch lässt sich nicht abstreiten, dass die Religion eines der größten Übel der Menschheit war.“ Nr. 2 lächelte bereits siegessicher, ehe der Professor weiter redete. „Allerdings ist sie in der modernen Welt nicht mehr von großer Bedeutung. Nach der Termination der großen Pilgerstädte der arabischen Halbinsel unter dem Regime von Präsident Vender Yarrow II verlor sie immer mehr an Wert und wurde schließlich ganz abgeschafft. Aktuelle Studien ergeben, das über 99 % der Bevölkerung nicht einmal weiß, was der Begriff „Beten“ bedeutet, geschweige denn, dass der Vorgang als illegal gehandelt wird. Selbst die Outclans scheinen immer weniger Gebrauch von ihren alten Riten zu machen, jetzt, wo das Leben außerhalb der Kuppeln immer schwieriger wird. Ich fürchte, Nr. 2, sie haben das Problem zwar erkannt, aber nur eine Auswirkung genannt.“ Nr. 2 sackte in sich zusammen, als hätte man ihm die Luft aus den Lungen gesaugt. „Verzagen sie nicht“, versuchte der Professor ihn aufzuheitern, „Vor einigen hundert Jahren wäre ihre Antwort vollkommen korrekt gewesen. Weiß sonst jemand, was die richtige Lösung sein könnte?“ „Der Rassismus“, schlug Nr. 5 vor, seine Stimme war etwas unsicherer als die von Nr. 2, „Die Arroganz. Der Wunsch, andere Menschen zu unterwerfen, um Selbstbestätigung zu erhalten.“ Erneut lachte der Professor leise, auch wenn die Studenten diesmal still blieben. „Schon präziser. Ein typischer Komplex von kaukasischen Gesellschaftsformen mit patriarchalisch-christlichen Werten, auch wenn er überall auf der Welt vor dem vierten Krieg wiederzufinden war. Sie sehen, das Verlangen, sich über „die Anderen“ zu erheben, um seinen eigenen Vorteil daraus zu ziehen, steckt tief in den Genen von prädatorischen Lebensformen und führt auch meistens zu kriegerischen Handlungen, vor allem, wenn das Kräftegleichgewicht unausgewogen ist. Wie viele Sprachen sprechen sie noch mal, mein Guter?“ „Siebenundzwanzig“, Nr. 5 versuchte, seine Mine möglichst neutral zu halten, „Mit Fokus auf australisch-ozeanischen Outclan-Dialekten. Aber ich spreche auch einige tote Zungen Westeurasiens, Latein, Schwedisch, Ungarisch...“ „Schon gut, schon gut!“, unterbrach in der alte Mann hinter dem Pult, „Sie müssen sich nicht rechtfertigen. Ich hätte auch, ehrlich gesagt, nicht erwartet, dass einer von ihnen eine korrekte und vollständige Antwort liefert. Sie sind Multilinguisten und Humanhistoriker, Xenobiologen und Quantenphysiker, aber keine Philosophen. Darum fällt es ihnen schwer, eine so... abstrakte Frage in ihrer Gänze zu sehen, obwohl sie wahrscheinlich die klügsten Männer in Neoberlin sind. Nein, meine Herren, ihre Antworten sind nicht korrekt. Sie sind viel mehr die Folgen eines viel größeren Übels, welches bedauerlicherweise ein elementarer Bestandteil des menschlichen Gehirns ist. Das wahre Problem einer jeden Gesellschaft, der wahre Feind des Menschen... ist die Angst. Die Angst war es, die unsere Vorfahren dazu zwang, Blutfehden mit ihren Nachbarn zu beginnen und es war die Angst, die ihnen beibrachte, Menschen allein wegen des Anderssein zu hassen, da sie nicht zu kurz kommen wollten. Sie war es, die Kreuzzüge veranlasste, aus der Furcht heraus, bei einem Gott, der sich ihnen niemals zeigte, in Ungnade zu fallen und sie war es auch, die die vier Weltkrieger heraufbeschwörte, die Ölkriege, die Wasserkriege, die Strahlenkriege. Angst ist der Urkern aller Gewalt, meine Herren.“ Die Studenten begannen leise untereinander zu tuscheln, um ihre Gedanken zu dieser These auszutauschen. Der Professor war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn wirklich verstanden hatten, aber er ließ sie gewähren. Geduldig wartete er, bis sie sich gesammelt hatten, den Kopf wieder in seine Richtung drehten und Nr. 6 schließlich eine Frage mit einer Stimme stellte, die immer noch den Hauch eines Outclandialekts in sich trug: „Und wie können wir dieses Problem dann für die Gesellschaft auf ein Minimum reduzieren?“ „Aha!“, der Professor lächelte freudig in das verwirrte Gesicht von Nr. 6, „Das ist die richtige Frage, mein Junge. Nun, der Staat hat lange nach einer Lösung gesucht, nachdem das Problem zu Beginn des Jahrhunderts entdeckt wurde. Vor rund sechzig Jahren, während der Amtszeit von Präsident Davon Tolon IV, wurde ein Lösungsverfahren in der Sphäre von New Washington entwickelt. Man erkannte, dass man die Angst zwar nicht vollständig beheben kann, aber durchaus ihren Ursprung.“ „Und was ist der Ursprung der Angst?“, unterbrach Nr. 3 etwas zögernd. Erneut lächelte der Professor. „Unreines Gedankengut, natürlich. In der ersten Dekade seines Lebens fürchtet ein Mensch die Dunkelheit, die Abwesenheit von Wärme und weitere unbedeutende Dinge. Aber wenn er in die Reifungsperiode der Pubertät kommt, beginnt sein Geist die Dinge zu fürchten, die er nicht kontrollieren kann. Und keiner weiß so gut wie wir Männer der Wissenschaft, dass wir im Grunde gar nichts kontrollieren können. Aus der Angst wächst ein Gedanke, aus dem Gedanken Unzufriedenheit und so weiter und so weiter, bis zu dem hasserfüllten, kriegstreibenden Akt einer Revolution, um ein eigenes, vermeintlich besseres System zu gründen. Es ist wie, wenn man einem Abhänigen das Opium weg nimmt: Sobald der Rausch abklingt beginnt alles zu schreien und zu wüten und unschöne Dinge passieren. Das Volk braucht sein Opium. Das Volk will sein Opium und keine großen Denker. Darum sahen wir nur eine humane Lösung, um Freiheit und Frieden für die Masse zu maximieren: Die Ausrottung der höheren Intelligenzija.“ Es klickte, als die Fesseln aus den Lehnen der Stühle schnellten und die Arme der Studenten an selbige festbanden. Sie hätten wohl geschrien, wenn nicht der metallische Mundschutz im gleichen Moment ihren Unterkiefer an den Schädel gedrückt hätte. So hallte nur ein heiseres, dumpfes Stöhnen durch den Raum. Eine Gruppe von weiß gekleideten Frauen kam aus einem Nebenzimmer und gab den Männern ein intravenöses Beruhigungsmittel. „Keine Sorge, meine Herren.“, sagte der Professor, immer noch ruhig, immer noch lächelnd, „Ihnen wird kein Leid zugefügt. Das Medikament verhindert, dass sie den eigentlichen Vorgang der Lobotomie mitbekommen. Für die erste Nacht wird ihnen noch ein Zimmer von der Universität gestellt, morgen müssten sie sich dann in Gebäude 23b begeben, wo wir ihnen eine Fabrik zuordnen und die chemische Kastration durchführen. Das wäre dann alles, meine Herren, ich wünsche ihnen noch einen angenehmen Tag und... also ich bitte sie, doch keine Tränen! Es gibt absolut keinen Grund mehr, Angst zu haben.“ Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende